


Summoning help

by Dashrabbit1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1





	Summoning help

Porrim whines softly at herself not knowing anyone else was nearby  
The Summoner did happen to be nearby, a raised brow at the sudden sound of someone close. He walked along, revealing himself in the bubble with his arms crossed "Well, I was wondering what made that noise just now... You alright there?"  
She whines again and stares at him "No..."  
"Yeah, think i can see that. " He tilts his head a bit, looking the girl over.  
Porrim's hair and dress were a crumpled mess and her eyes were wide with desperation and need and what was worse was thst the ground around her was seemingly stained jade green. "C-can you help? It h-hurts..."  
He looked from her disheveled state to the drips of jade staining the ground there." Hurts... You injured or something there, kid?"  
She shakes her head almost guiltly "No..."  
"Then what's wrong with you?" He raises a brow, taking a step closer.  
She stares at the ground "He left me... In the middle of my heat...he just... Took off..."  
"Heat... Ah, so it's like that then..."  
She nods and refuses to look at him.  
"Must be pretty unbearable, especially given your hue... Can only wonder what you need right now."  
She whines "Pl-please..."  
"Alright, alright, but you wanna take care of it out here? Someone might see."  
"I...dont think I can move..."  
"Great..." He moves closer to her, moving his hands to her hips and giving a small squeeze before leaning in to press a kiss to her all too suddenly. "Here'll have to do."  
She jumps and whines  
"Easy now, i'll take you right here, see if that doesn't help what you're dealing with..." He moves her back against a wall, pulling along her dress until her lower half is better revealed.  
She whines and rubs her legs together whimpiering pitifully.  
He hoists her up, pressing her back against the wall as he positions himself beneath her there. Pulling free his thickened bulge and prodding her.  
She stiffins and her hands tighten on his shoulders.  
He slowly sinks into her, pushing himself in slowly and spreading out her nook's entrance as he thrusts in. "Nngh... Pretty wet in here aren't you?"  
She gives a whimper/moan, her figernails digging into him  
He winces at the feeling but bites back a sound, sinking in still until he's hilted into her, hips pressing to her own.  
She shudders and bites her lip. She squirms around a bit.  
He slowly pulls back and then again thrusts into her, hard and fast. Mouth pressing to her collar, her neck. Biting softly there.  
She moans loudly, her forehead resting against his shoulder and eyes closed tightly.  
He presses her back against the hard surface of the wall, thrusting into her roughly, fucking her hard as he tilts his head, nipping at her ear and tugging. "So how do you like my bulge buried nice and deep within you?"  
She arches and moans again "Its ngh!... Wonderful..." She gulps and bites her lip.  
He leans in and kisses her again, rough and heated as it was, muffling her sounds as he continued to buck his hips and grind his bulge deep into her.  
She moans agiainst his mouth and nip his lip. One of her fangs catching and breaking his skin. She moans when she tastes his blood  
He lets out a low hiss at the small bite of hers but doesn't stop the kiss, smudging her painted lips with his hue as he continues to kiss her.  
She claws at the clothes on his back and presses her hips into his. She licks his hue off her lips every few seconds not able to help herself  
He tilts his head, pressing a kiss to her neck this time, followed by a light bite, aiming at leaving behind a mark while he thrusts and ruts against her, feeling her oh so nice and tight around him. Pushing him closer and closer.  
She tips her head back allowing him better acsess to her neck.  
He bites again, leaving another mark before letting out a slight grunt, feeling himself get even closer, thrusting into her with needy passion as he watched her there.  
She cries out arching even more a deep flush crossing her face and body as she climaxs and tightens around him.  
He lets out a low throaty groan as he hits his own climax, ramming into her one last time, and letting out a thick amount of warm cum into her awaiting nook.  
She cries out a second time feeling him spill into her. She pants and bites her lip  
He continues to grind and thrust as he cums, making sure to get every last drop into her before going to a halt.  
She moans softly when he finally stops moving and tiping her head kisses him. "T-thank you..."  
His lips suck softly on her lower one for a moment before he does pull back. "No problem, can't just let a cute girl suffer now can I?"  
She blinks at him and smiles softly. "You are very kind."  
"Just being honest here if anything." He smirks.  
She puts a hand to the mark he had left on her neck. "And what is this?"  
"Well uh, something left in the heat of the moment there... Could mean nothing if you wanted it to."  
She meets his eyes as her toungue flicks out to lick the last bit off his hue off her lips. "Hmmm..."  
He raises a brow while looking at her, still holding her up as he was, and still buried inside her nook. "Hm?"  
She glances down to where they were still joined and blushes then looks back at his face. "And if I did want the mark to mean something?"  
"Well then... it could mean that was trying to make you mine here, like that little bite of yours made me yours..." He pauses, looking at her with a smirk.  
"Did it now?"  
"it could have, yeah..."  
She blinks and then leans forward and pushing his clothes to the side gives him a proper bite on the shoulder.  
"Nngh..." He winces a bit, but doesn't stop her, feeling her fang sink in nicely. "And, just what's that for i wonder..."  
She draws back licking her lip. "Because 'my little bite' was more from you pounding me than my own want. Also you taste really good."  
"Mm, not sure i should see that as worrying or a compliment you know?" He smirks, but pecks her lightly on her lips. "But fine, i guess you've returned the favor now."  
She purrs and kisses back. She tilts her head a bit and meets his eyes. "Speaking of favors." She rolls her hips a bit.  
A low growl almost leaves his chest as she rolls her hips against him, hands gripping her hips just a bit more. "Nngh... Still got me in you there, but, go on... What about favors?"  
She smirks. "You like it in there dont you?"  
Well i can't say i'm all that much against it." He returns the grin, grinding himself back against her as he does so.  
She arches a bit and lets out a small gasp. "Oh gog..."  
"Sounds to me like you like me being in there just as much." He smirks,pressing another kiss to her as he pulls back and thrusts once more.  
"Well I cant say im all that much against it." She smirks as she qoutes him and bites her lip cursing softly.  
He leans in bit more,catching her lip in a small nip while thrusting into her all at once another time. "Ah, ah, can't have those pretty lips all hurt by your own fangs there.  
She curses again and grinds herself against him.  
He continues to press another kiss to her lips as she lets out another curse, grazing his tongue over her lower one while he thrusts in once more.  
She moans and nips at him.  
His tongue doesn't shy away, seeking her own out as he continues to thrust and grind against her, pulling back slightly and soon enough out of her before breaking the kiss. "Face the wall for a bit here, let's try it another way."  
She nips him once more before doing as he said.  
He moves his hands over her waist, her hips, giving them a small squeeze. "Just like that now..."  
She looks over her shoulder at him a spreads her legs a bit more tilting her head.  
He prods and presses the tip of her bulge against her dripping nook and then moves it just a bit more up, spreading her cheeks a bit and pressing it to her back hole teasingly. "Hmm..."  
She jumps and her eyes widen. "W-what are you doing?"  
"Well i was thinking that since i've gotten all nice and slick here this might be easier on you..." He prods again and does push in ever so much, the tip going in and spreading her rear entrance.  
She makes an odd whimpering sound.  
"Just relax, and it'll be fine i promise you... might just pinch at first is all..." He grips her ample hips a bit tighter as he pushes the tip in completely, slowly sliding in the length of it.  
She draws in a sharp breath and squirms not really sure how to react.  
"Nngh... Guess it's not surprising that this hole hasn't been all that used..." His nails bite into her hips as he continues to sink into her, thickened length of his pushing in still until he was finally hilted into her. Having made her take him to the base.  
She squirms around some more and pulls off him about an inch still not really sure what to do or how to deal with it.  
He feels her leave off him a bit and pulls back himself, before all too suddenly thrusting in again, hard, just as he'd done before.  
She jumps and whines but then moans.  
He slowly goes about thrusting in and out of her tight ass, giving it a small smack after a moment.  
She pants lightly and looks back at him.  
He leans in a bit, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips before bucking hard against her once more. "Nngh... Not too uncomfortable i hope."  
She bites her lip "It's not terrible."  
"Good to hear it." He grins, biting at her ear lightly and tugging before giving her ass another smack, following it all by thrusting in hard once again.  
She moans and nips at his chin.  
He grins at the small nip, giving another to her at the jaw, in between his harsh thrusts from behind her. Reaching beneath and around he gropes up at her chest, squeezing and kneading it.  
She lifts herself up a bit and manages to snag his ear with a good nip and moaning into it.  
"Nngh... Well that's a nice sound you let out, think you can do it some more?" He picks up the pace at that, going in harder and harder as his hands continue to knead and tease at the tips of her breasts.  
She moans again, this time louder and she presses against him.  
He gets an idea as she presses to him, reaching down to her hips again, her thighs, he hoists her up while he's still buried deep into her ass,thrusting up into her hard and fast.  
She moans yet again and bites her lip.  
He continues to pull up and drop her onto himself again and again, pressing himself back against the wall as he did so. Getting closer on his own to a climax already, getting closer with every passing thrust.  
She whines and chews on her lips sounds of pleasure escaping her.  
He thrusts in again, and again, until he bucks and ruts in one last time. Letting out another thick load of cum into her ass. A low throaty moan escaping him as his forehead pressing to the back of her head.  
She cries out her own climax rocking through her. She shivers and leans forward a bit.  
: He lets out a low sigh, shuddering a bit as he sinks along the wall behind himself, seating himself under her ample rear, still of course within her as his arms wrap round her midsection. 'Hahh..."  
She gives a small laugh and lays back. "Oh jeez... What is happening here?"  
"Well, i was helping you out at first but... Well... Looks like i got into it too much." He smirked, pressing a kiss gently to the back of her neck. "And, maybe a bit more than that."  
She sighs happily. "Im honestly glad youre who found me."  
"And i'm glad i was able to find you, for reasons other than the obvious."  
"Yeah? I didnt notice."  
: "Oh hush, you know what i mean here."  
"Yeah I do." She strokes his hand.  
He smiles down at the feeling of her hand on his own. "Good... i'd feel a bit bad, after you went and returned the whole mark there on my throat."  
She grins and takeing one of his hands brings it to her mouth. She kisses it and then bites it, softer that she had his shoulder but still drawing blood she grins and laps at it with a happy hum.  
He rolls his eyes a bit at the feeling of her tongue laving over his digit. "Ah so that's what you were after here, thought you were just being cute with my hand here."  
"What this isnt cute?" She tips her head back and meets his eyes still lapping at the blood.  
"Not in itself, but, the one doing it is." He takes the chance as she tips her head back to peck her lips lightly.  
She smiles and hums happily. "You taste really good." She purrs.  
"So i could expect, given how much you've been going in and biting me here."  
She purrs. "Think of it this way. You're penetrating me 2 ways and penetrating you in one."  
"Depends just how many bites you leave in me you know."  
"Pfft i've only given you 2 good bites."  
: "Could leave a bit more if you wanted, can't say i'd mind."  
"Yeah? Well what if I wanted to taste something else of yours?"  
"Oh? i can only wonder just what you're talking about here." He smirks.  
She smiles. "Yes I wonder as well.Maybe you should guide me."  



End file.
